The Luthor Family
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: AU if Lionel and Lilly decided to keep all of the Luthor children and adopt Davis. Interconnecting one-shots about the mysteries, misadventures, and the unshakeble bonds of the Luthors and how they shake things up in Smallville.


**_Disclaimer: We do not own Smallville, if we did alot of things would be different (hence why we fic)._**

**_Summery: AU if Lionel and Lilly decided to keep all of the Luthor children and adopt Davis. Interconnecting one-shots about the mysteries, misadventures, and the unshakeble bonds of the Luthors and how they shake things up in Smallville. And we thought just one Luthor there was bad._**

**_A/N: Hey there folks, thanks for checking out yet another story my sister Rosel and I are working on. So a while back we read an interview of Cassidy Freeman about her guest starring in a little show called The Vampire Diares and she mentioned how her and Paul Welsey played brother and sister on SV but they never had any interactions together. Then we started thinking of how there were a lot of Luthor kids and they all only met Lex and how it would've been cool if they were raised together. We then remembered how Lionel almost adopted Davis and decided to throw him into this. (If you didn't like him please still give this a chance because this is a whole new ballgame).That's when our minds exploded. We got a lot of inspiration from TVD, mostly the Michaelsons. Thus this story was born. Enjoy and please tell us your thoughts :)_**

* * *

_Dear all of my Children,_

_I thought it be expedient to write a record down for each of you to know. As a Luthor our lives will always be in the public eye. There will be scandal and rumors and deceit so I thought to give you the best tool I had against them and that would be the truth. I have read and seen almost every scandal ever was against us, every criticism that could tear us apart. Some like to paint me as the innocent victim. Others describe me as a weak fool. Most just see me as a wife whom willingly will look the other way without even a wink. I, however, am none of those things. I have known who your father was before I ever met him. He knows what I see and where I stand. I am neither blind nor a fool. I am a mere survivor of the world we live in; doing everything I can to protect my family. We both do. We are humans. We make mistakes. Sometimes disastrous ones, but we prevail nonetheless for we are Luthors. That is who we are. Luthors are strong, fierce, adaptors, and loyal. We never leave our own behind. We embrace who we are. That is why my children I am leaving this history for you, to know who you are and where you come from and what it means to be a Luthor._

_First there is the oldest Alexander Luthor. Son I am proud of you and your resilience. We were so thrilled at your arrival. Lionel was so excited to have his heir and we had amazing plans for you. We know a lot is expected of you but we know that you will fulfill your great Destiny that is set before you. You are the oldest and the rest of your siblings look up to you as a bright example. I know you will lead them well._

_Lutessa Lena Luthor I hope you never forget how much I love you, respect, and admire you. I hope you know that even though we are technically not blood you are my beloved daughter in every other way that counts. I thought about hiding you from the truth. Then I knew how much our parents can define us and I wanted you to know who you are and I do not want to coddle you from the sins of the world. Sometimes great things come out of mistakes and trying times in our lives and even sometimes betrayals. You're biological mother was my best friend. I loved her like a sister. She meant so much to me. It broke my heart when I found out about the affair. The betrayal hurt and cut me deep. It wasn't hugely surprising but it still hurt. Your mother had a kind heart and I know it hurt her as well. She tried raising you but then she got sick and she had a choice to put you up for adoption or ask me to take you in. She had the hardest time doing that but I wouldn't hear of it. You see I saw your eyes look into mine and I knew I could never abandon you. Lex immediately took to you as well. I could not deprive him of his little sister. There was a moment when Lex held you in his arms and I just knew, I just knew that we would be a family. I had a hard time forgiving your father but I would not break up our family. I knew I had to stand strong for you, for Lex, and for myself. It was the best choice I made. Your loving hand has guided this family well and I know you will continue to take care of your brothers well. _

_Now Lucas Lauchlan Luthor I really hope you know that, like Tess, you will always be my son no matter what. I want you to know that the blood you carry in your veins does not define who you are. Like Tess I cannot and will not hide you from the truth of how you came to be with us. I still was having a difficult time forgiving your father but I loved your brother and sister so much that I had to try. Things were hard between us. I was getting a bit overwhelmed with two toddlers so I hired a nanny. He strayed, again, I only found out until we went to court to file the restraining order. You see she became violent and obsessive and I did not trust her with my children so I fired her. Lionel thought it would be best to file a restraining order. The truth of the affair came out and she told us she was pregnant. I was not happy but I saw that she clearly was an unstable person. Part of that was your fathers fault but part of that was clearly that she had an obsession and a sickness. She really and truly needed professional help. So we paid for the best help that money can buy and you came to be with us. I wouldn't let you suffer because of your father's mistake and it wasn't your fault that your mother was mentally unstable. I hope you know that. I love you so much son. Your arrival was a blessing in disguise. Lex and Tess were happy to have a little brother. I buried the hatchet with your father. I let the tension and resentment go. I knew we were a family and we need to stay strong. Son you have such a zealous strength about you. You have such a great spirit. No matter what comes in your way never forget it._

_My dear Julian Lyle, as you could guess you're arrival was one full of pure happiness. After everything with your father, we finally buried the tedious hatchet that threatened our family for far too long and with the news of finally having a child together that bond was once again renewed with unshakable results. We were able to let the past behind us and have a beautiful family. Now I know being the second to the youngest can be tough, but remember that your elder siblings are just trying to look after you. You have such a great light hearted spirit about you. Your ability to make your family laugh, even in the darkest situations, is a priceless treasure. It has helped our family so much. Never lose that wonderful attitude of yours._

_Now my dear Davis Logan Luthor, of all my children I have a feeling these series of letters will be the most beneficial for you. Unlike your other siblings you came into our family much different. After one of your father's many business trips he brought us the best souvenir no money could buy. You. He found you abandoned with no trace of family or anything that could link you to anyone's life. You were just three years old with no one to take care of you and both your father and I couldn't stand the thought of not taking you in and bringing you into our family. Though you were adopted and your biological family are mystery to us, you are no less a Luthor than any of your other siblings. As you know, all of our children have their different stories but we are nonetheless a family. Son, no matter the dark struggles you will have in life I hope you will remember that and know that I love you with every fiber in my being. Remember your strength and uncanny resilience. You are aLuthor and Luthors are survivors. Never forget that._

_Now my children, this is just the beginning. No matter what happens in your lives and for whatever reason I am not there, I hope you all know how much I love each one of you equally with so much love that I cannot stand the mere thought of losing any one of you. I hope these series of letters will give each one of you insight of who you are and what you all have to offer in this world. We are Luthors. Luthors are many extraordinary things, but the most important thing that we could ever be sums up to one word: family. No matter what happens in your lives, the obstacles of being a Luthor and just living in this world can bring, always remember that you cannot live to your full potential without family. If you have that unshakable bond, then nothing could stop you. As I said, I love each and every one of you with love that cannot be expressed with words and though I might not always be there physically, you can always find me in your hearts._

_Love always,_

_Your mother Lillian Rebecca Luthor _


End file.
